eternal blessings
by Katana-Yasha
Summary: Kirby finds out he has to follow a prophecy and protect several worlds from the unknown powers of the eight elements.


Chapter 1: The Discovery  
  
Kirby jumped up into the air, dodging quick blows. Kirby was battling Whispy Woods, the overgrown apple tree with a bad temper. Whispy Woods had unearthed his roots and whipped them at Kirby. Kirby landed. He then closed in on Whispy Woods, and punched him in the face. Whispy Woods fell silent. His eyes closed. Kirby started walking away, trying to be as silent as possible. Whispy's eye snapped open. Kirby turned around, to find that Whispy Woods was furious now, and raging towards him with extended roots. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Kirby ran as fast as he could downhill. There was a peak half a mile ahead of him, with a long fall down. Kirby didn't care. He ran. All of a sudden, an object lying on the ground made Kirby trip and tumble downhill. Although Kirby had lost Whispy Woods, Kirby couldn't stop rolling. The peak kept getting closer, and closer, until Kirby had rolled off the peak. Kirby closed his eyes, he knew a fall like this could kill him. All of a sudden, Kirby stopped. He opened his eyes. The ground was right below him. He stood on the ground. Weird. Something stopped me from falling. Kirby was puzzled. "Do you know what you found is, Kirby?" A figure approached behind Kirby. "That is an element." Kirby remained in his puzzled look. The figure came closer. It seemed to be only a ball with eyes and a mouth, surrounded by fire. When the figure saw Kirby had no reaction to this, he was surprised. "You mean you don't know what an element is?" Kirby shrugged. "Yeah." The figure started mumbling something, like Kirby had let him down. He sighed. "Oh well," he said. "Get some logs and sit down, I've got a long story to tell you." "These elements are something known throughout the solar system you live on. I'm surprised you don't know about it, with all your traveling and all, Kirby." "How do you know I've been traveling, and how do you know my name?" Kirby asked. "I know a lot more about you than you think, Kirby. Anyway, these elements were created by gods of a planet Natalu. The gods of Natalu each hold a special power. The elements, when near a worthy person, would unleash the power of the god who created its power to the one that is worthy. They are wanted throughout the galaxy by many, and if even one falls into the wrong hands, chaos could be made throughout more than just this solar system." The person looked up at the sky. "Uh, person, what do I call you?" Kirby questioned. The person looked back at Kirby. "While my real name must remain unknown, you can call me FG." Kirby started thinking. It was a weird thing, to travel to many planets and never hear anything about elements. "Kirby," FG asked, "You should set up camp. I believe you are far from home, and it is almost night." Kirby focused and got up. "Right." In the morning, after Kirby got up, FG remained his story. "Anyway, this element is Far from where it should be, and that is why I'm here. You see, there is a space colony, run by a space pirate Deron. Deron would stop at nothing to get the elements, and one of the people on that Space Colony named Octon thought of a plan that could get him all the elements." Kirby leaned forward. "Did the plan work?" Kirby seemed more interested now. "Yes, and no." FG replied. "Huh?" "Well, the plan was to have a person land on an asteroid and put a machine on the asteroid. The machine would direct the asteroid to Natalu on a collision course. Natalu would then be hit, all of life would cease to exist, and the elements would be easy to just take off of Natalu. But if the collision course would be interfered by the slightest bit, a chemical reaction would be set on Natalu when the asteroid hit, and no one could take the elements. And that's exactly what happened." "Why don't the gods just get the elements back?" "Even as strong as the gods are, Kirby, they cannot survive the toxic that is now on Natalu. Only a few can. Octon and some friends are resistant, and they are soon going to start a quest on Natalu to capture the elements. For them, the elements are still very vulnerable. But this is where you come in Kirby, for there are only a few in the space station who can survive the toxic, but even less people not in the colony. And you are one of the very few who can survive these gases, Kirby. "I'm supposed to go to Natalu?" "Yeah." "So where is Octon now?" "On his way here. He is coming for the fire element." FG closed his eyes and thought. "Yes, he will come with 3 or 4 people and try to take it from you. You can't let him. When he comes, you must take the element and run. I will hold him back. You mustn't go now, or you will meet him in Popstar's outer atmosphere, and he will destroy your source of transportation, you will crash on another planet, and be lost forever." Kirby didn't bother asking how FG knew all that, but it wasn't like an assumption. FG said it as if he knew it would happen. Kirby got ready to face Octon. Finally, a ship ran through the sky. FG noticed. "Kirby!" "One step ahead of ya!" Kirby had grabbed the element and started running as fast as he could. FG stayed. The ship circled, and then landed. A door opened and stairs descended. "You know why I'm here. Give it to me!" Octon walked out of the spaceship. Octon looked like a ball with eyes, a mouth, and 4 tentacles. "I don't have it. To get it you'll have to pass me." Octon narrowed his eyes. He walked off the stairs. "Boys." Immediately 4 creatures rushed out of the ship and charged at FG. Suddenly the fire around FG changed shapes and stretched out to scorch the four creatures rushing at him. Kirby turned around and looked at the spectacle. Behind the battle was Octon, surveying the area. Finally, Octon snapped his eyes at Kirby. Kirby frightened and started running more. Too late. Octon was a lot faster than Kirby expected. Octon leaped with his 4 tentacles. Soon Octon was right behind Kirby. He reached out a tentacle. It grabbed the element. Octon ran back to the ship. Kirby raced after him, but the ship had already taken off. "Missed him!" Kirby said. "Wait!" Kirby motioned, and in the blink of an eye, a warp star appeared. Kirby jumped on, and chased the ship. Kirby swiftly maneuvered the warp star through forests and canyons to keep track of Octon's ship. Octon was clearly trying to evade Kirby. Kirby closed in on the ship. He reached out his hand, and grabbed onto a hanging part of Octon's ship. Then, Octon accelerated. Kirby slipped off the warp star accidentally and grabbed it with the other hand. Kirby was dangling in midair, with one hand on Octon's ship, and another on the warp star. Octon's ship puffed smoke into Kirby's eyes. Kirby's hand on the ship was slipping. "AAAHHHH!!!" Kirby screamed when his hand let go of the ship, and the warp star spun out of control onto Natalu. The world in front of Kirby blurred as he fell countless miles per hour. Thump! And then darkness.  
  
Chapter 2: Stranded!  
  
Kirby slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?" he moaned. Creeks of green water and a ghastly fog surrounded Kirby. "Wha!" Kirby jumped, surprised by the looks of the world around him. Kirby looked it over. Geez, what a dump! Is this the consequence of the asteroid impact?! Kirby saw a ship land. It was recognizable. It was-Kirby remembered it from somewhere.Of course! It's Octon's ship! Assuming he landed after I fell, I must not have been knocked out for long. I don't know what I've stumbled into, but this planet needs help! And if FG was right about what he said earlier, more than even this solar system I live in is at stake! Kirby narrowed his eyes. It was a long hike, but Kirby had managed to follow Octon's ship to the landing point. Kirby watched from a distance Octon walking farther away. Finally, Octon disappeared behind a fortress door. "Huh? A fortress?" Kirby asked himself. "No time to ask questions!" Kirby said. "I don't know many elements Octon has, but there's only one way to find out!" Kirby ran up to the fortress cautiously. Huh? No security on the outside? Is this a trap? Kirby entered the fortress. There was a huge hallway in front of Kirby, aligned with pictures on the wall. Each picture was of a peculiar shaped stone in a bright color. Kirby silently tiptoed. Kirby noticed a small sound in the difference. It was hard to hear, but as it came closer, Kirby recognized it as a robot of some sort. Kirby looked around for places to hide, but the hall was empty of it. The robot entered the hallway. The robot had a circular body, hands, and feet, while its head was square. It was connected entirely with thick tangled wires. When it saw Kirby, it took out a walkie-talkie from a compartment in its body. Kirby realized just in time what it was about to do. He dashed forward, targeted for the walkie-talkie. He lunged and grabbed it. The robot kept its grip on the walkie-talkie, and swung its arm. Kirby made the robot lose grip of the walkie-talkie, but at the same time, Kirby was then thrown against the hard wall. He slid down, unconscious. The robot started walking towards Kirby slowly. Kirby woke up in an empty room. The room was made of stone. Kirby was chained up against a wall, held prisoner. Kirby tried slipping through the rings that held him. No use. "Wait a second! I have an idea!" Kirby started inhaling. The nails keeping him imprisoned started loosening. One after another, the nails clattered to the floor, and Kirby was free. Still though, there was a row of bars keeping Kirby from escaping. Kirby could get past chains.but bars? There was no key-lock or anything that could open the cell from the outside, so his captors were not planning of ever letting him go. Kirby didn't see any guards. Kirby decided to wait until his mind was clear, and he could think straight. He was tired. Kirby awoke from a sharp punch in the arm. "OW!" he snapped. His eyes opened to reveal to himself a creature somewhat to the things FG had to fight. It was colored orange, it was completely bald, it had long spikes on the back of its neck, and it had only one finger and a thumb, and spikes from its knuckles sharp enough to cut a whole tree down in one blow. "Jeff! Didga wake him?!" a distant voice shouted. Kirby focused behind the creature Jeff, and noticed that somehow the cage was open. "Who are you?" Kirby focused and jumped up, but another quick, sharp blow struck him to the ground. Jeff grabbed his feet and dragged him out of the cell, and into a hall with other cells, but most of them were empty. Jeff's grip was like steel, Kirby couldn't possibly struggle loose. At the end of a hall, there was a door with a sign that said, AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY. Then, Jeff turned to Kirby. "Sorry, but your not allowed to see what's in here." Kirby saw Jeff's fist coming towards him, and then black. Kirby woke up in an arena shaped room. He was standing in the center, the bottom. A huge door was at the front of him, the other end of the central part of the arena. There was no one on the outer part of the arena, and Kirby wondered why. Suddenly Kirby realized it; the entrance door was on the outer part of the arena; the outer arena was not a place to sit, but a place to enter and exit the room without going through the middle. Kirby knew something bad was behind the door on the other side of the bottom arena. Suddenly the door started to open. Behind it was a massive blue snake. It immediately opened its mouth and spewed out shards of piercing ice. Kirby ducked, jumped and rolled to dodge the icy attack. The snake shot out its tail to wrap around and suffocate Kirby. Kirby dodged, and grabbed the snakes tail. Kirby launched himself to the snakes head. Unexpectedly, the snake opened its mouth. Kirby started inhaling, and filled himself with air. He then in midair floated above the snakes open mouth. Kirby landed behind the snake. Kirby got ready to fight more, when he heard a distant noise. He looked above. There, smirking evilly, stood Octon, holding the fire element. Kirby, distracted got struck by a barrage of ice. Kirby slammed against the wall in pain. "Hey Octon!" Kirby shouted. Kirby jumped up, and inhaled. The element started getting sucked in, and was soon in Kirby's hands. Octon cursed. "Give it back!" he raged. "Yeah right!" But Kirby felt something. A searing burn went through his body. "AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" he shouted in pain. The element started glowing. Kirby's eyes narrowed, and he was being surrounded by flame. But it didn't hurt. He looked remarkably like FG, but he had arms and legs. Kirby could control how the fire surrounding him was like. He could shoot it forward, back, this way and that, and even into simple objects. Also, if Kirby faced the fire downward, Kirby could propel himself into the air. Kirby readied himself to fight. The snake charged with an open mouth. Kirby jumped, and burned the back of the snake's head. "RRAAARRGGGH!!" it screeched with pain. The snakes eyes started glowing evilly. Kirby backed away from the snake. It started puffing up, growing bigger. Then too quick for the eye to see, it slashed Kirby on the wall with its tail. But that was a mistake. The snake's tail was given a deep burn. The snake didn't seem devastated, but a slight distraction was all Kirby needed. He flew into the air, jumped on the snake's head and seared the snake's eyes with his flames. The snake shook its head, but Kirby was already off. Quickly, Kirby scarred the snake like whipping slaves. Then, when the snake stopped fighting, Kirby flew up to deal with Octon. Octon wasn't there. Kirby burned down the door Octon had exited through. Kirby's fire went down, and was soon without the power of the fire element. "Huh?" Kirby mumbled. "Work! Work! Why isn't this thing giving me power?" Kirby was getting frustrated with the fire element. Kirby threw the element on the floor, and was about to stomp on it when he realized he was exhausted. The fight with the giant snake drained him of energy. "The reason it won't work is probably because I'm tired, and the element recognizes me as something not worthy of its power. But how am I supposed to survive this place without its power?" But suddenly Kirby's eyes caught something that made him forget about the element. It was the door to the other side of the room that Jeff wouldn't let Kirby see. Kirby had remembered about that. He slowly walked up to the door. "I wonder what's in here." He put his hands on the door and pushed. "I'm so glad to see you Kirby!" it was a familiar voice. Kirby searched the room for who spoke, and finally saw a cage just big enough for someone he knew. "FG! What are you doing here!?" Kirby walked to the cage. He unlocked it, and FG floated out. "Thanks." FG saw the element in Kirby's hands. "Great! You have the element. Kirby, Octon will be back soon. You better get out of here. Octon is much stronger than you would think." Kirby made a skeptical look. "Yeah, right." FG shot a distasteful look at Kirby. Obviously annoyed that Kirby didn't take him seriously. The door started to creak open, and a voice came through. "Whoever's in there, surrender!" It was Jeff. "Run! Run Kirby! I'll hold him back." Kirby started running, still a bit tired. Is it just me, or is he trying to protect me a lot? He's always holding enemies back. Kirby finally ran through the hall he remembered he had faced the robot in, and exited the fortress. Kirby checked his hand. The fire element shined eagerly. There were more fortresses just like the one he had faced. And they held the other elements. No doubt Octon would run to the nearest fortress to defend its element. Kirby started walking again. He still had a while to go if he wanted to collect the other elements.  
  
Chapter 3: The Next Fortress  
  
Kirby trudged along the wasteland. Just as he landed, toxic gases surrounded the air, and green streams of water could sometimes be spotted. Kirby wondered if there was a fortress in the way he was going. But Kirby doubt himself. It was a long time since he had departed from the first fortress, which he had decided to call the Fire Fortress. Kirby was growing hungry and thirsty. Kirby didn't risk drinking any water or food that appeared on the ground. Who knew what was in them. Kirby looked through the mist. A figure peeked out. Kirby's insides jumped up for joy. It was the next fortress! Kirby started desperately running to the forest. Who would have thought I'd be running for the perils of the fortress? Kirby stopped at the entrance. "Octon is probably expecting me, so I should be very careful. The fortress door creaked open, and Kirby walked through, looking in all directions. Although Kirby had the fire element he was very nervous. He felt overwhelmed. What terrors hid in this fortress? Only time could tell. But that's what scared him. Kirby held back the firepower. He had learned that after the first use of an element, as long as the element was close, and he had enough energy, he could power up and down as he wished. He walked through the hallway, being as silent as he could. Kirby passed another door into a room with four paths. Kirby heard some talking. "Yeah. He says some kind of warrior is heading to the fortress. It must be really strong to get Octon worried." Guards. If they saw him and spread the news he was in the fortress, Kirby was done for. He powered up to fire Kirby. These guards looked like Jeff, but laked something. The look of power. The look of hate. Obviously something was special about Jeff that separated him from the rest. But that wasn't the case at hand. Kirby charged. He punched one of the guards with a fiery blow. The other ducked just in time. Kirby attempted a kick, but the guard blocked it with his arms, and howled with pain as his arms got scorched. Kirby took the distraction and knocked the guard flat. But how many people heard him? Surely some people would come to investigate. And when they found the guards on the ground. "Geez, this is harder than I thought it would be." Kirby powered down. There was nothing he could do but run. Wait. Kirby smiled. "I've got an idea." Kirby turned to fire Kirby, and burnt the floor, making a track to a wall. Then with a blast, he made a huge hole in the wall. When the others came, they would think Kirby went through the hole. "That should hold them." Kirby sighed. Kirby powered down, and passed through a door going forward. Kirby knew he couldn't wander through the fortress like what he was doing. They would find him. All the guards would surround him, and then not even FG could help. Kirby thought. And then it occurred. What if those two guards were walking away from Octon, who had just warned them about him? It made sense! Kirby turned around to go back, but the door wouldn't budge. "I don't like this. Not at all." The room he was trapped in opened a hole on the floor, and out raised a pillar, and standing on it was none other than Jeff. "And you have no reason to." Jeff smiled evilly. Something was different. Kirby knew Jeff was strong, but Jeff could not be so confident unless he was given an advantage. As scared as Kirby was, he let out a question, trying to act confident. "Where's FG?" "I'll tell you if you defeat me." Fat chance. The chance of Jeff telling the truth wasn't large. There wasn't any time for that though. After Jeff said that, he lunged at Kirby. Kirby powered up and used the fire element. Jeff struck quickly, and Kirby staggered, as a bruise came from his arm. Kirby threw a punch, but Jeff dodged. Kirby slid a kick, but Jeff dodged again. Then, without warning, Jeff jumped up with incredible speed and kicked Kirby against the wall. "What's the matter, Kirby? Too quick for you? Many do admire my speed." Kirby stumbled back up. He shifted his fire to scorch Jeff, but Jeff jumped to the side. Kirby ran up to Jeff, faked a punch and swung his foot. FWIP! But Jeff wasn't there anymore. Even with his best efforts, Kirby couldn't throw an attack that Jeff couldn't evade. Kirby was puzzled. Jeff couldn't be this fast. It wasn't possible. He had too much. Kirby stopped. That's it! SPEED! Kirby somersaulted into the air and kicked. The moment Jeff ducked Kirby punched down to Jeff. It made contact. Jeff rolled back with a bruise on his arm. Kirby charged forward. Jeff got ready to sprint away. But right in front of Jeff Kirby jumped into the air and landed behind Jeff as fast as he could. Then, he kicked at Jeff's back. Jeff fell forward, and opened his hand, revealing something in it. It was a small, narrow, diamond like gem. Kirby took it from Jeff, and powered down. "This must be the speed gem." Kirby said with excitement. Kirby was to tired to use any of the elements, but he knew he had to get out of the fortress. Kirby started walking through the fortress to get out. The door that locked him in the room was open, probably because when Octon saw Jeff's failure, he had to unlock all doors so he could get out. Kirby walked by the guards he had knocked out before. They were still flat on the ground. "I'm getting used to this." Kirby said. He walked so that he could barely see the fortress. Then he lay down, took some food that he stole from the guards on his way out, made a fire, and had a nice meal. 


End file.
